Baby Makes Three Sequel
by FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: Magnus and Alec have put the past behind them and are putting focus into raising their daughter Nia. They're happy with the way things are, but for a shadow hunter and a warlock, things never stay calm for long.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of The Mortal Instruments, they belong to Cassandra Clare.

A/N: Tada the sequel to Baby Makes Three. Three years have passed since they had the baby so that makes Nia about three now. I hope you guys enjoy this :)

Comments are always weclome~ they give me inspiration lol

 **Chapter 1**

"Grandpa!" Nia squealed as Robert picked her up and kissed her cheek smiling.

"And how's my favorite granddaughter?" he asked.

"Good," She answered. "Did you bring me a present?"

"Nia," Alec scolded lightly. "We talked about that."

"Ignore your father, of course I brought you a present," Robert held out a box to her. "What kind of grandfather would I be if I didn't?"

She grinned and took the box. He set her down and she ran over to the couch to open it, Alec shaking his head but smiling.

"We are trying to teach her good manners, spoiling her does the exact opposite," Alec said.

"She's my granddaughter, are you going to ban me from spoiling her?" Robert asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Papa look! He got me a new doll," Nia smiled holding up the princess like toy. "She's so pretty."

"What do you say?" Alec asked.

"Thank you," she answered.

She gave Robert a hug and went to play with her toy leaving the two men to their own.

"No Magnus?" Robert asked taking a seat on the couch.

"He's working, can I get you anything? I was making a fresh pot of coffee," Alec answered going to the kitchen.

"Coffee's fine. Two sugars and cream please."

Alec nodded and walked back over with their cups and sat down. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs.

"What brings you by?"

"Your mother and I are going to get a divorce, I wanted you to know."

"A divorce? Really?" Alec asked a bit surprised. "Why?"

"There is no love in our relationship anymore. You and Magnus are married, Jace has moved out, Isabelle is seeing a nice young man…and Max. Max is, well Max is getting caught in the middle of it…and I was hoping that he could stay with you and Magnus while your mother and I go through this process."

"Of course," Alec nodded. "He's welcome to stay as long as needed. Nia loves having him over."

Robert smiled relieved. "Thank you. I'd ask Jace or Isabelle but you know how they can be sometimes," he chuckled a bit.

"You would not believe the client I had to deal with oh, Robert, this is a surprise," Magnus said as he walked into the apartment.

"We're going to be watching over Max for a little while," Alec told Magnus as he got up. "I'll tell you later."

"Well, whatever the reason we're having to keep an eye on him," Magnus smiled and hung up his coat.

"Daddy! Look at the dollie grandpa got me," Nia said running over to Magnus to show him.

"She's a princess just like you," Magnus replied picking her up. "Did you say thank you?"

"And I gave him a hug," She smiled.

"That's my girl," he kissed her cheek. "Wanna help daddy get dinner started?"

"Can we have spaghetti?"

"Is that alright with you?"

"Works for me."

Magnus nodded and carried Nia into the kitchen.

"He's really great with her isn't he?" Robert asked watching them.

"He's a natural, better at it then me…" Alec answered. "Just adores her."

"Are you two going to have more? Seeing as it is an option."

"We haven't really discussed it. I'd love more, but I don't want to push the subject onto him, with everything that had happened with Nia…" Alec trailed off a bit involuntarily clenching his fist before forcing himself to relax. "I don't want to put him or Nia in harm's way."

Robert nodded in understanding and stood up. "I should get going."

"I can pick Max up tomorrow," Alec told him. "Say four?"

"I will make sure he has his things," Robert replied.

"Grandpa's leaving princess. Come say goodbye," Alec called to the kitchen.

The little girl ran over and hugged Robert. "Bye grandpa…thank you for the dollie."

"You're welcome sweet heart," he smiled.

She went back to the kitchen to help Magnus and Alec walked Robert outside before heading back up and locking the door behind him.

* * *

"My parents are getting divorced," Alec said getting into bed. "That's why Max is going to be staying with us. My dad doesn't want him to be caught in the middle of it."

"How do you feel about it?" Magnus asked setting his book aside.

"I'm not sure how I should feel…on one hand, my parents have always been happy together…on the other, my mother was a bitch who had no right to treat you the way she had, and she refuses to see her granddaughter…" Alec answered. "How should I feel?"

"I can't tell you that," Magnus gave him an apologetic look. "But telling Nia her grandmother is dead is not an option. She may come around, your father did."

"My father's another story entirely," Alec shook his head.

He pet Chairman Meow as the cat hopped up onto the bed. "He's getting old," he noted.

"Nonsense," Magnus scratched the cat under his chin.

"Don't tell me you gave your cat immortality," Alec rolled his eyes.

"Not immortality, but let's just say that by the time Nia is eighteen Chairman Meow will only be three years old," Magnus replied.

"Seriously?"

"I was lonely. I didn't have the comfort of a very hot and sexy Shadowhunter, I was willing to be the crazy warlock cat man."

"Marriage is still young," Alec teased giving him a kiss.

"Very funny," Magnus rolled his eyes kissing back.

"We have company," Alec murmured pulling away and spotting Nia over Magnus's shoulder in the doorway.

"What's the matter princess?"

"I had a bad dweam…can I sleep with you and daddy?"

"Course you can," Magnus nodded.

She walked over and he picked her up as Alec made room for her in the bed and pulled the covers back. She laid down and curled up next to Magnus hugging her teddy bear close. Alec reached over them to turn out the light and fixed the blankets laying his arm across the both of them and kissing her forehead.

"Sweet dreams princess."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of The Mortal Instruments, they belong to Cassandra Clare.

A/N: Tada the sequel to Baby Makes Three. Three years have passed since they had the baby so that makes Nia about three now. I hope you guys enjoy this :)

Sorry for the long wait on the chapter. School got tougher and writers block go longer :/

Comments are always weclome~ they give me inspiration lol

 **Chapter 2**

"Hey sexy~" Magnus purred wrapping his arms around Alec from behind. "I missed you."

"I've been here," Alec chuckled turning around to look at him. "Why the good mood?"

"Max is at school, Nia's in preschool, they won't be home for hours, you don't have to work, I don't have to work and I'm horny as fuck, if those aren't reasons to be in a good mood I don't know what is," Magnus answered.

"Maybe I can make it even better," Alec mused sliding his hands under the warlock's shirt and kissing him.

Magnus pressed against him more and hooked his fingers into his belt loops rocking their hips together moaning.

"Bedroom?" Alec breathed nipping at his bottom lip.

"Couch. Bedroom's to far," Magnus answered.

Alec nodded and lifted him up, Magnus wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck and carried him over to the couch sitting down with the man in his lap. Magnus leaned back a little and removed his shirt Alec's following suit as both article of clothing landed on the floor.

The Shadowhunter easily got them to lay down on the couch pleased that the new furniture included a large sectional. He pulled off Magnus's pants.

"Commando?" Alec raised an eyebrow.

"I couldn't find any briefs," Magnus answered innocently.

Alec chuckled and pulled off his own pants leaning down and kissing him again nudging the warlock's legs open more.

"You are so gorgeous," Alec whispered nibbling on his ear.

"Enough sweet talk, you already married me," Magnus chuckled. "Don't, let all my prep be in vain."

"You already prepped yourself? You really are in a good mood," Alec teased as he thrust in.

He was rewarded with a loud moan as Magnus gripped the arm rest of the couch behind him. Alec groaned softly and began thrusting angling the warlock's hip so he could hit his sweet spot.

Alec had to smirk pleased as the warlock was reduced to incoherent attempts at speaking. Most of it being different languages meaning Alec was doing a very very good job. He braced his one hand on the couch and used the other beginning to stroke him.

Magnus released soon after digging his nails in, Alec's pretty sure he heard the fabric tear, triggering Alec's own release.

"We…should do that...way more often," Magnus chuckled a bit breathless.

"And I didn't even need a stamina rune," Alec teased carefully pulling out and twisting a bit to lie next to him.

He tugged the blanket off the back of the couch to cover them and laid on his side looking at Magnus.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Magnus asked looking up at him.

"Let's have another baby," Alec answered.

"Pardon?" Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"Let's have another baby."

"I'm sorry, do you not remember three years ago? Sebastian coming back from the dead, trying to kill our baby?"

"Of course I remember…" Alec sighed.

This was not going the way he had planned.

"And Nia is only three…we just got some semblance of a routine back and you want to add another baby to the mix?" Magnus asked.

"Wouldn't like Nia to have a sibling? Another little girl or maybe a baby boy? I mean, they could possibly even get your magic…"

"Or they could be another Nephilim and follow in your footsteps and become a Shadowhunter and be killed," Magnus pointed out. "You seem to forget that Nia hasn't inherited my immortality and it's not like there's another immortal running around ready to give it up like Rosoth."

Alec inwardly cringed as Magnus grabbed his pants from the floor and started pulling them on as he stood up.

"But-"

He was cut off as the phone started ringing and Magnus went over and picked it up.

"Bane Residence," Magnus answered.

Alec covered his face and groaned. He only used his last name when he was upset. He hated when he did that.

"Yes, I can come and pick her up. I'll be right there," Magnus nodded a little and hung up going to the bedroom and coming back out in red jeans and a purple sweater with a black vest his glittery rain boots with his coat.

"What happened?" Alec asked.

"Nia got sick at school, I'm going to go and pick her up and when we get back, we are going to act like we never had that conversation. Understood?"

Alec nodded a little bit.

Magnus shut the door behind him as he left and Alec felt like pulling out his hair. He loved the man, he really did but he hated how stubborn and how right he could be.

He got up and took a quick shower and changed into fresh clothes before cleaning up their mess and changing the cushions and started to make some soup for Nia and a snack for Max when he got back from school.

* * *

"How's she doing?" Alec asked poking his head into Nia's room.

"She's finally asleep," Magnus answered tucking the covers around her. "I gave her some medicine to help her sleep."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead before turning out her light and leaving her door open as he walked with Alec to the living room.

"Max just went to bed. Hopefully he won't catch it," Alec said sitting on the couch.

"I'm sorry about earlier…" Magnus sighed sitting next to him. "I didn't mean to be so harsh with you…"

"I probably shouldn't have brought it up so soon after sex," Alec shrugged a little and put his arm around him. "I also should've put more thought into your feelings about the matter. You were the one in more danger…"

"I would love to have another baby with you Alec…really I would," Magnus told him.

"Just not right now?"

"I never said that~"

"Wait…you…you mean like now?"

"Well not now now, we'll wait until Nia's feeling better of course but-"

Alec cut him off with a kiss and he made a startled noise as they fell onto the floor, Alec leaning over him grinning.

"I guess this means any time I want you to be over the moon happy I should just spread my legs and let you impregnate me," Magnus teased.

"You make me over the moon happy just by being you, although it goes you, having sex with you, and then having a baby with you, in that order," Alec nodded kissing him again. "Maybe we'll get lucky and have twins."

"My cut off if four kids, any more than that and you're getting snipped," Magnus told him.

"We have centuries of time together, I'll be getting more than four kids out of you~"

"Someone's getting cocky."

"Don't you two have a bedroom?" Max said walking past them.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Alec asked sitting up.

"I had to pee," the younger Lightwood answered going to the bathroom.

"Why don't you go ahead and go to the bedroom. I'm going to go check on Nia," Magnus told him leaning up and giving him a kiss. "And then I will join you."

Alec nodded and got up helping Magnus up. "I love you."

"Love you more~"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of The Mortal Instruments, they belong to Cassandra Clare.

A/N: Tada the sequel to Baby Makes Three. Three years have passed since they had the baby so that makes Nia about three now. I hope you guys enjoy this :)

Sorry for the long wait on the chapter. School got tougher and writers block go longer :/

Comments are always weclome~ they give me inspiration lol

 **Chapter 3**

"This is a surprise," Nia's preschool teacher smiled. "Usually Magnus is the one that brings Nia to school."

"Magnus is feeling a bit under the weather today. He caught her flu," Alec explained.

"I'm gonna draw daddy lots of pictures," Nia smiled hugging Alec bye. "But don't tell him okay?"

"I won't tell princess. Be good," he kissed her forehead.

"I will papa," she went off to go draw.

"My younger brother Max will be picking her up on his way home from school today."

"Of course," she nodded. "Tell Magnus I hope he feels better."

He nodded and headed out to the grocery store to pick up some medicine for Magnus before he went to the institute.

"How you feeling babe?" he asked sitting down on the side of the bed.

"Like death warmed over…" Magnus answered.

Alec chuckled. "I got you some medicine and I got that soup you like. I'm gonna go to the institute for a few hours and get some work done. Max is going to pick Nia up from preschool and Simon offered to come over and watch the two of them while I'm out patrolling with Jace and Izzy tonight. You just stay in bed and rest."

"I will do my best."

"You better."

Alec leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"You're too good for me," Magnus sighed.

"Other way around babe," Alec smiled as he stood up.

* * *

"Daddy!" Nia smiled and hugged Magnus as he walked out of the bedroom.

"Hey princess," he smiled a bit. "Are you being good for Uncle Simon?"

"Always," she giggled. "Come sit wif us."

He sat down on the couch and wrapped his arms around her as she sat in his lap. She snuggled against him.

"How are things in paradise?" Magnus asked looking over at Simon.

"Oh you know," Simon shrugged. "Shadowhunters are stubborn people."

"That they are."

"Can you go ask Max and see if he wants pizza for dinner?" Magnus asked Nia.

"Okay daddy," she nodded and got down and went down the hall to Max's room.

Magnus leaned back and put his feet up on the coffee table. "What'd he do this time?"

"He has the bright idea to get into a fight with a werewolf," Simon shook his head. "We went out last night. And the guy starts hitting on me and I'm trying to get the guy to back off and Jace just right hooks the guy in the jaw."

"How'd he make out?" Magnus asked.

"I had to reset his nose and wrist," Simon answered. "I just wish he'd be more careful."

"The day Jace is careful is the day hell freezes over," Magnus laughed a little bit. "Would you mind ordering the pizza? The thought of food is making me even more nauseas than I already am."

"No problem. You want anything?"

"Just some tea."

Simon nodded. "Tea. You got it."

"I'm going to take a bubble bath so you can just bring it in or leave it on the nightstand."

Magnus stood up and went back into the bedroom and shut the door taking off his robe as he went into the bathroom and turned on the faucet on letting it fill with water. He added some bath salts, un scented and a copious amount of bubbles before undressing and getting in.

He leaned back and closed his eyes. Part of him was a bit guilty that he was glad it was the flu and not pregnancy, but the other part of him was to say the least a bit bummed. He did want more kids. He'd love to have more kids. But he didn't want to go through what happened before.

He ran a hand through his hair and sunk deeper into the bathtub and rinsed his hair off. He frowned at his nails. _Maybe I can get Alec to paint them for me later._

"I brought your tea. I left it for you on the nightstand," Simon said knocking on the door and bringing him out of his thoughts. "Alec called too. He said he was going to be late."

"Oh alright…" Magnus told him.

He relaxed in the bathtub for a little while longer before deciding to actually wash up.

He pulled out the drain and turned on the shower and finished washing up. He dried off and changed into a pair of his black silk pajama bottoms and one of Alec's t-shirts. He knew he was going to have to do laundry at some point.

He pulled on his robe and tied his hair back and picked up the tea warming it before drinking some. He felt better. Even if he didn't feel like eating anything just yet.

"Listen to me, I sound like one of those boring mundane," he huffed.

He finished off his tea and grabbed all the dirty clothes and put them in the hamper and changed the sheets on the bed tossing them on the floor by the hamper.

"Simon, did Alec say just how long he was going to be?" Magnus asked poking his head out of the bedroom.

"Late enough that he told me to tell you not to wait up," Simon answered. "Why?"

"I'm feeling a bit better so I thought I might go see if he needs anything."

He closed the door and undressed and went to the closet. He pulled on some jeans and a sweater and some boots with a red vest and managed something that could be considered a hairstyle. And put one some make up.

"Daddy looks so pretty," Nia giggled as he stepped out.

"Why thank you princess," he smiled. "Daddies going to go and see papa at work."

Nia got up and carried over her stuffed bunny. "Will you give this to Papa? So he doesn't get lonely?"

He smiled. "Of course I will." He took the bunny. "Be good for Uncle Simon okay?"

"I will daddy."

Magnus went over to the wine cabinet and grabbed a bottle of red. "I shouldn't be too long."

"You sure you're up for that?" Simon asked.

"I'm a warlock Simon. There are a ton of things I can take to at least block the flu for a few hours. Should be enough time," Magnus answered.

"Good luck."

Magnus pulled on his coat as he stepped outside and made his way to the Institute. He used his key and stepped inside barely missing stepping on Churches tail and went down the hall to where he knew he could find Alec.

"I knew when I married you I'd have to put up with the long nights, but I'm beginning to regret that choice," Magnus said leaning in the doorway.

Alec looked up from his paperwork and smiled. "You should be in bed. What are you doing here?"

"I took a little something before I came. Nia wanted me to bring Mr. Bunny to give to you, she didn't want you to be lonely."

Magnus walked over and set the bunny on the desk. "And I brought this," he set down the bottle of red wine.

"You didn't want me to be sober?" Alec asked.

"You can't get drunk off of one bottle of wine," Magnus reminded him. "We both know that."

Alec chuckled and leaned back in his chair as Magnus sat on the edge of the desk. Magnus got a nice ego boost as Alec raked his gaze over him.

"See something you like?" Magnus purred.

"I always do," Alec nodded.

Magnus yelped as Alec pulled him into his lap and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around his neck and returned the kiss. He tightened his grip a little as Alec picked him up by his thighs and deposited him on the desk.

"What about your papers?" Magnus asked.

"I have copies," Alec answered reaching for his belt.

Both men groaned when the phone on the table started to ring.

"Let the machine get it," Magnus whined.

"It could be important," Alec said reaching for the phone.

Magnus pouted a little bit and leaned back on his hands. Then he smirked as Alec sat back in the chair as he answered the phone. Magnus got on his knees in front of him and started to unbutton his pants. Alec swatted at his hands and Magnus gave him a look.

"No, I'm here. Sorry. Just my cat trying to get my attention," Alec said into the phone.

Magnus purred and fought a small laugh as Alec rolled his eyes. He tugged his jeans down and was pleased to find Alec had gone commando.

"I'm looking at the files now," Alec said leaning back more.

Magnus grinned before taking him into his mouth and began to suck. Alec reached down and fisted some of his hair. He zoned in and out of Alec's conversation to busy focused on his task at hand. Alec's gripped tightened and Magnus sat up a bit more bobbing his head as he sucked.

He continued to suck as Alec met his release and sat back licking his lips when he finished. Alec quickly ended the phone call and covered his face.

"I'm not sure if I should be surprised or not that you actually gave me a blow job while I was on the phone."

Magnus gave him an innocent smile and tucked him back into his pants. "If I'm still able to surprise you this far into our relationship then I call that a win."

Alec chuckled and uncovered his face and leaned down to kiss him. "You will always surprise me."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of The Mortal Instruments, they belong to Cassandra Clare.

A/N: Tada the sequel to Baby Makes Three. Three years have passed since they had the baby so that makes Nia about three now. I hope you guys enjoy this :)

Sorry for the long wait on the chapter. This one takes place two years after the previous chapter. Please Enjoy :)

Comments are always weclome~ they give me inspiration lol

 **Chapter 4**

When Alec woke up he was surprised to find Magnus's side of the bed empty and already made. He was even more surprised to see that it was only ten and Magnus hardly ever woke up before eleven. Even after Nia had been born, Magnus slept in late and Alec got her ready for preschool and made her breakfast so that way when Magnus woke up he took her to school.

It was their system and it worked for them. So finding Magnus not in bed on a Wednesday at eight in the morning, he was surprised. He got out of bed and pulled on some sweats and a t-shirt and walked out to the kitchen.

"Morning papa," Nia smiled as she ate some toast.

"Morning princess. Where's daddy?" he asked kissing her forehead.

He poured himself a cup of coffee and picked up one her pieces.

"He said I'm not allowed to tell you," she answered. "Can I have some juice?"

He nodded and got her a glass of orange juice with a straw and set it down for her. He tried to think of what Magnus could possibly be doing that warranted not telling him and walked over to the calendar to see if there were any appointments.

"Why did daddy tell you not to tell me?" he asked finishing off his coffee.

"I forget," she answered finishing her toast and sipping her juice.

"Max! You're going to be late for school!" Alec called down the hall. "Get up."

Max mumbled something unintelligible as he stumbled out of his room rubbing his eyes. "It's a holiday," he yawned. "No school."

"Nice try," Alec ruffled his hair. "You know where Magnus went?"

"Something about something," Max shrugged pouring a bowl of cereal. "He didn't tell you."

"Yes Max, he told me so I'm asking you," Alec rolled his eyes.

"Papa are you mad a daddy?" Nia asked.

"No sweetie. I'm just a little worried and a lot confused. You know how daddy likes to sleep late," Alec answered. "I'm gonna go and get dressed and then you get to come with me to institute okay? Say hi to grandpa and uncle Jace and Aunt Izzy."

"Yay!" she grinned. "Can I bring Mr. Bunny?"

"Course you can."

"Help her get her things ready and I suppose you can miss your first two periods so long as you don't have any tests."

Max nodded.

Alec cleaned up her breakfast and put the dishes in the sink before going back into the bedroom to change. He settled on a pair of grey jeans and a dark blue long sleeved sweater and his boots. He grabbed his phone and called Magnus as he located his socks.

"You've reached my daddy. He can't come to the phone right now cause he's doing magic tricks. Bye," Nia's voice made Alec smile.

He thought about letting her be his answering machine but had changed his mind sine so many clave members called him and well they still weren't too pleased about him having a child with a warlock.

"Hey, it's me, uh was surprised that you were up before me on a weekday. Call me when you get this. I'm taking Nia with me to the institute. Love you."

He hung up and put his phone in his pocket as he grabbed his coat.

"You ready princess?" He asked walking out.

She nodded and grabbed his hand.

"Remember, first and second period only," Alec told Max.

Max waved him off. Alec picked Nia up and got her bag.

* * *

"Papa come play with me," Nia tugged at his arm pouting.

"In a bit sweetie. I need to finish up these papers," he told her.

"Okay…" she nodded a little dejected.

"How about you come play with me," Jace offered setting down his pen. "I'll teach you how to throw knives."

"Jace-"

"Plastic training knives," Jace interrupted taking her hand. "So neither of your dads kill me."

"Can I?" she looked at Alec.

"Be careful okay?" he told her.

She nodded and smiled. "Okay."

He smiled as they walked out and went back to the papers on his desk. He checked his phone again and frowned. Still no messages from Magnus. He was starting to get worried and very close to calling Ragnor or Catarina.

He finished up with his work and put everything away before joining Nia and Jace in the training room. He looked over as he father walked over and stood in the doorway.

"She's a natural," he commented watching her and Jace.

"So it would seem," Alec smiled. "Better than me at the age right?"

"Better than you and Jace," Robert chuckled.

"Papa look I can hit the target!" she grinned as she threw another.

"Very good princess," he walked over and stood next to Jace. "Maybe next time we can try moving ones."

She giggled and hugged him.

* * *

"Well well well," Magnus smiled walking into the training room. "I come to see how everyone's doing and there's a little training session going on."

"Daddy!" Nia ran over and hugged him. "Uncle Jace taught me how to through plastic daggers."

"Did he now?" he picked her up as she hugged him and shot Alec a raised eyebrow look.

"She's a natural," Jace crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well this natural has to eat dinner so she can get to bed soon," he kissed Nia's forehead. "Go and get your stuff okay sweetie?"

"Okay daddy."

He set her down and she went down the hall the office to get her things. Magnus gave Alec a knowing look before going after her.

"You in the doghouse?" Jace asked noticing.

"Most likely," Alec answered helping him clean up.

"My fault?"

"No, no, nothing you did. I'll see you later. Tell Simon I said hi."

Alec finished cleaning up and met Magnus and Nia by the front doors with his things. He kissed his cheek as he walked over and said goodnight to his dad as they left.

"I thought we agreed to wait until she was older," Magnus said once they were outside. "You gave me your word."

"I know but Jace offered and she looked so excited and I couldn't say no. She has your pout…" Alec tried to reason with him. "She's almost five now. Don't you think she should at least learn the basics?"

"I do not want my five year old daughter learning Shadowhunter techniques. I thought you respected me enough to know that," Magnus shifted the sleeping child in his arms.

"I do Magnus. You know I do and I don't think we should be having this conversation as we walk home," Alec told him.

The warlock shook his head and walked the rest of the way in silence. He put Nia down on the couch and started making dinner.

"Magnus…I'm sorry…" Alec caught his hand. "I didn't purposely go against your wishes. I was busy working on back up paperwork, Nia wanted to play and I was busy so Jace offered to teach her they were just plastic training knives…but Magnus, she is a natural at it. She picked up everything we showed her and I made her promise me that she would only do it when I was with her. She loves it…she loves it the way I do and the way you love using your magic."

"I don't have a problem with her doing it Alec…you know that," he put down the knife. "I just want her to be older."

"It's not like I'm going to show her how to stab a vampire in the gut," Alec tried to joke. "I didn't even show you that til our fifth date."

Magnus smiled a bit.

"There we go. There's that gorgeous smile," he leaned over and kissed him. "I love you. And I promise that I will only show her how to defend herself. Nothing more."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Alright…But I want your father there as well."

Alec nodded and kissed him again. "Where were you all day?"

"I had a few errands to run…I saw Cat this afternoon. You know, make sure everything in all functioning order…" he glanced up as he went back to cooking.

"Nothings wrong right?" Alec asked a little concerned. "I mean…we've been trying two years now and…and why are you smiling like that?"

"You remember that little weekend trip we took about a month ago? We stayed in a cabin up in the mountains?"

"Yeah…I burned my hand attempting to try and light a fire for us...and then you kindly pointed out you could've made on with magic…" Alec rubbed his hand at the memory.

"And remember how we gave that whole kama sutra book a try?"

"Yeah…" Alec nodded.

"Well…it's like I said. I went to see Cat to make sure everything's working and I was very pleased to hear that we're having another baby," he answered.

"We're…you're…are you sure?" Alec asked.

"It's still a little early. Cat wants to run a few tests but it's a pretty sure thing," he answered.

"This is great!" Alec pulled him into a kiss. "Another baby."

"As much as I love your enthusiasm, you're making me nauseous with all the moving around," Magnus put a hand on the counter to steady them.

"Right sorry. I'm just, I'm so happy," Alec let him go. "Should we tell Nia?"

"Not until we're certain. In fact let's just leave it between us until we're sure okay?"

"Right…between us…" Alec nodded a little.

"Alexander. Promise me you won't tell anyone," Magnus gave him a tern look.

"I promise I will not tell anyone until we know for sure," Alec told him. "When will know for sure?"

"By the end of the week. I'll be going again tomorrow for the tests so I'll need you to take Nia to preschool and pick her up."

"Of course. Whatever you need," Alec nodded.

He kissed him again softly. "I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of The Mortal Instruments, they belong to Cassandra Clare.

A/N: Tada the sequel to Baby Makes Three. Three years have passed since they had the baby so that makes Nia about three now. I hope you guys enjoy this :)

Comments are always weclome~ they give me inspiration lol

 **Chapter 5**

"I can't believe giving Valentines to all the kid's in class is still a thing," Magnus said picking on up. "I remember when they first started that whole thing. Terrible idea if you ask me."

"And how long ago was that?" Alec asked wrapping an arm around him and pulling him into his lap.

"Long enough that to know it's a bull shit idea," Magnus answered giving him a kiss. "Are you sure you're okay with us not doing anything for Valentines day?"

"Spending time with my two favorite people in the world is all I could ask for," Alec answered. "Sides, I know you're probably not feeling up for it."

"If anything, this pregnancy is making me feel worse than when we were expecting Nia," Magnus sighed. "It's a miracle I managed to make it two feet out of the bedroom with out wanting to spew my guts out."

Alec rubbed his back and kissed his cheek. "Why don't you go and sit on the couch. I will go and make us some breakfast."

"I am so glad I married you," Magnus mused as he stood up and walked over to the couch.

"That makes two of us," Alec chuckled getting up.

Magnus sat down on the couch and stretched out resting his feet on the coffee table.

"Papa...I think daddy fell asleep," Nia giggled as she sat in her chair at the counter.

Alec glanced over at the couch and saw Magnus had indeed fallen asleep. He smiled and fixed her plate and set it down on the counter for her and got her a fork.

"Daddies just very tired princess. Now do you have all your Valentines finished?" he told her.

"Oh, I forgot one in my room," she got down and went to her room before coming back with another card in hand with her back pack. He helped her get everything ready.

Alec eased Magnus so he was lying on the couch and covered him with a blanket before grabbing his keys and locking the door.

"Papa...how come I can't do magic like daddy?" She asked as they walked down the street.

"Well...daddy is a warlock, warlock's can do all sorts of magic," Alec answered holding her hand.

"Am...Am I not a warlock?"

Alec scratched the back of his neck as he thought. "No...you aren't a warlock like daddy...you're a nephilm, part angel like me."

"Oh...okay..." She nodded and smiled.

"Have a good day at school princess," He kissed her forehead and watched her run over to a group of other children.

He headed back to the apartment and winced hearing Magnus in the bathroom and got him him a glass of water.

"Hey, maybe this one will inherit your warlock genes," he said hugging him from behind.

"You know that means the baby might come out blue or something right?" Magnus chuckled a bit and rinsed his mouth out.

"I don't have a problem with that," he smiled. "They could be pink and I wouldn't care."

"How should we break the news to everyone? I know they'll be happy but still we need to tell them."

"Family dinner this weekend? Isabelle is hosting which means there'll need to be something for everyone to talk about aside from the food," Alec said.

"Be nice, she's gotten much better since she started taking that cooking class," Magnus told him.

"I guess we'll find out on Sunday then won't we," Alec kissed his cheek and walked to the bedroom. "I have a phone meeting with the council at the institute, wanna come with?"

"I think I'm just going to straighten up here, write up a few contracts, call a few clients about some payment issues, and of course puke my guts out at random intervals. Good thing I made all the trashcan's clean themselves magically."

"I will call you later than," he walked over and kissed his cheek. "Try to take it easy."

"I shall do my best," Magnus told him.

* * *

"You will never guess what happened when I went to pick Nia up from school," Magnus said as he walked into Alec's home office.

"You're probably right so you're going to tell me anyway," Alec replied setting down his pen.

"Our little girl, has a crush," he answered.

"What? How can she have a crush, she's five," Alec frowned. "She doesn't even know what a crush is."

"It's true, his name is Teddy, he's in first grade and he has a stutter," Magnus answered smiling.

"A first grader? She's in kindergarten," Alec replied. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"You do realize there is a few centuries age gap between us right? Not to mention the fact I hit on you shamelessly and yet you're getting upset because our little princess has her first crush on a first grader."

"But she's only five..." Alec weakly protested.

"Exactly Alec. She'll probably forget about him and move on," Magnus shrugged. He leaned over the desk and kissed his cheek. "I am going to start dinner while I still feel up to it."

"I'll be there in a bit," he told him.

Magnus walked out and Alec went back to his paperwork. He finished the last few papers and cleaned up before stepping out and shutting the door behind him. He smiled watching Nia help Magnus need to the dough to make pizza and kissed the top of her head.

"Daddy told me there's a boy at school you like," he said sitting down.

"He's not a boy...he's a fairy," she replied.

"A...a fairy...?" Alec asked.

"A fae," Magnus corrected.

"Oh...Okay," Alec nodded. "How'd you know?"

"He told me..." she answered. "And I told him my daddy does magic and that papa takes care of bad guys."

"Really now?" Alec asked. "And what did he say?"

"Daddy came to pick me up so then we had to go," she answered. "Can I go wash my hands? They're all sticky."

Magnus nodded and put the pizza in the kitchen. She went to the bathroom to wash her hands.

"So...fae go to her school?" Alec asked.

"It's a downworlder and mundane school. Granted the mundane don't know that downworlders attend but it's a good school. I thought I told you."

"Uh, no, no you did not," Alec said.

"Must've slipped my mind," Magnus shrugged making some tea.

Alec mumbled under his breath and drank his coffee. "Our daughter is to young to be crushing on fae. We do not need her following in her aunt's footsteps."

"As I recall, the fae crushed on Isabelle. Not the other way around," Magnus pointed out.

He tried not to laugh at the small glare Alec shot him.

* * *

"Now I know you said you didn't want to do anything tonight, so this does not count okay?" Alec said walking into the bedroom with his hands behind his back.

"Okay..." Magnus raised an eyebrow.

Alec pulled the small bouquet of roses from behind his back and held them out to him.

"Who knew shadowhunters could be so romantic," he smiled taking the flowers. "Guess it's easy to guess that I got you something too."

He reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a small box. "It's from Nia and I." He handed it to him.

Alec took the box and opened it. "It's a necklace."

"It's a locket," Magnus corrected. "Open it."

He opened it and smiled at the picture of the three of them. "You know, when the new baby comes, we're going to have to take a new picture."

"I know," he replied.

"I love it," Alec added putting it on.

He got in bed and kissed him. "Happy Valentines Day."

"Happy Valentines day to you too."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of The Mortal Instruments, they belong to Cassandra Clare.

A/N: I'm really glad you guys enjoy this :)

 _This is Alec singing._

Comments are always weclome~ they give me inspiration lol

 **Chapter 6**

"What's this?" Magnus asked picking up a piece of paper lying on the counter.

"That is the layout of the apartment next door to us. It's for sale and I was thinking we could buy it," Alec answered. "With the new baby we're going to need more space."

"We could just move into a bigger apartment..." Magnus pointed out.

"I know...but we tried that last time and we still decided to stay here...Brooklyn's kinda grown on me. And it's not that much. I already figured in the cost of how much the renovation will be."

"We will discuss this more after we get home from dinner," Magnus told him. "I'm not opposed to this idea but I sense there is something you are not telling me. It's becoming a very had habit with you."

"I'm not hiding anything," Alec told him.

Magnus just gave him a knowing look. "I'm going to make sure out daughter is dressed. You do something with," he motioned to his attire. "With that."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Alec frowned.

"Your pants are so faded they're starting to look like corduroys," Magnus answered. "I will not have Nia following in your footsteps when it comes to clothing."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Fine. I will put on a new pair of jeans..." He went to the bedroom and look through his dresser for something else to wear and settled on a pair of new black jeans and his silver studded belt.

"Is aunt Izzy cooking?" Nia asked holding Magnus's hand.

"Don't worry. Grandpa is helping her," Alec answered. "Max is already there, I refilled chairman's food bowl so we are good to go."

"I will meet you downstairs, have to take care of something first..." Magnus told him before hurrying off to the bathroom.

Alec ushered Nia downstairs and outside holding her hand while they waited for Magnus.

"Is daddy sick?" She asked.

"No princess. Daddies not sick..." He answered.

"Oh...then what's wrong?" She asked.

"It's a surprise," he answered.

"Oh. Okay...carry me?" She held out her arms.

He smiled and picked her up and kissed her cheek. Magnus shut the door behind him and joined them.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Aren't I always?" He answered taking his hand.

* * *

"Dinner was delicious. You are coming along very well Isabelle," Robert smiled as she gathered the plates.

"Well it helps that you helped me," she went to put the plates in the kitchen.

"You two have been talking amongst yourselves all evening," Jace pointed to Magnus and Alec. "Are you two having a little marital spat?"

"No, we're not having a marital spat," Alec rolled his eyes. "We just have some news that's all."

"Good news?" Isabelle asked walking back in with some dessert. "I picked up a chocolate from the store on my way home."

"Can I?" Alec asked looking at Magnus.

"I'm surprised you lasted this long," he answered picking up his water. "Go ahead."

"Well…a couple years ago we decided to have another baby and, we just found out that we're expecting," Alec grinned.

"You always did want your kids five years apart," Robert chuckled. "Congratulations."

"Oh I'm so happy for you guys," Isabelle smiled and gave them a hug. "How far along are you?"

"About a month and a half," Magnus answered.

"You guys are already on your second and we're not even on our first," Jace picked up his glass of wine.

"I had no idea you two wanted to have kids," Robert raised an eyebrow.

"Adoption. A cute little Nephilim," Jace answered. "We're still waiting on the forms to clear though."

"Not surrogacy? Keep the Herondale bloodline?" Magnus asked a little surprised. "Herondale's always did have very handsome children. Lightwood's on the other hand…"

"What's wrong with our blood line?" Alec frowned a little.

"Well seeing as one of your ancestors had themselves turned into a worm-"

"Let's not dwell on the past," Robert interrupted. "After all, Benedict was…not the most well liked Lightwood."

Magnus snorted and drank some of his water. "All say, Compared to him, you're a walk in the park Robert."

"Glad to see the two of you are bonding over the mutual destruction of the Lightwood's," Alec deadpanned picking up his own drink.

"And you are doing your absolute best to help bring back honor," Magnus told him. "We're all very proud of you."

"Benedict Lightwood was just a small hiccup," Robert added.

"Although, Will's demon pox song was very entertaining," Magnus smiled.

"Can you tell us?" Isbaelle asked interested.

"Oh I can't carry a tune to save my life," Magnus shook his head. "Alec could. He knows it."

"Only because you sing under your breath when you're going through your paperwork," Alec pointed out. "And he lies, he has a nice voice, he sings to Nia every night."

"Well one of you sing it," Jace rolled his eyes.

"Fine…fine…" Alec sat up and drank some water trying to find the right tune. " _Demon pox, oh, demon pox. Just how is it acquired? One must go down to the bad part of town. Until one is very tired. Demon pox, oh, demon pox. I had it all along—No, not the pox, you foolish blocks, I mean this very song—For I was right, and you were wrong!"_

"That totally sounds like something one of my relatives would come up with," Jace nodded.

"To be completely honest, I thought Alec was a Herondale…and then Jace opened his mouth and that shipped sailed. I am much happier with my Lightwood," Magnus smiled and kissed his cheek.

"And I am very happy with my warlock," Alec turned and kissed him. "Best choice I ever made."

"Eww they're being all lovey dovey," Jace groaned and covered his face.

"Well I think it's nice," Isabelle smiled. "You two have been together for more than a few years now and you haven't lost your spark. Gives us something to aspire to."

"And…if we're lucky…we'll have centuries," Alec held Magnus's hand.

"You've become immortal?" Robert asked putting down his glass. "You went through with it?"

"Not yet…" Alec shook his head. "The small vial that Rosoth gave me is in my nightstand at home. But I'm thinking about it…"

"I'm gonna take Nia home," Max said walking into the dining room with the small child. "She fell asleep and I have homework."

"Take some cake," Isabelle smiled handing him a few wrapped slices.

Magnus kissed Nia's forehead and tucked her jacket around her shoulders. "Thank you Max."

"We'll be home soon," Alec told him.

"Take your time," Max said. "It's early for the adults."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Going to hope he wasn't saying we were old."

"We're not old, we're only in our twenties…Dad and Magnus not included of course…" Jace replied.

"I'm hormonal and pregnant, don't test me blonde," Magnus pointed a finger at him.

"Bring it on," Jace smirked.

"He's being serious Jace, do not provoke him…he turned a client into a mouse and nearly fed them to Chairman," Alec told him.

"Seriously?" Simon asked.

"He was annoying and flirting with Alec…and shedding all over the place what else was I supposed to do?" Magnus answered.

"He was not flirting with me," Alec shook his head.

"Alec you didn't even know Magnus was flirting with you the first time we met him," Isabelle told him.

"In my defense…I have no defense…" Alec drank his water.

"Alec do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?" Robert asked standing up. "Outside?"

"Sure," he nodded and got up following him outside onto the balcony.

"I've decided to return to Idris. There is a seat open on the council and they've asked me to fill it permanently and I'm going to…And I'd like you to take over as head of the New York institute," he told him.

"What about mom?" Alec asked.

"She's returned to Mumbai, she's going to ask for Max to come and stay with her there," he answered. "Don't fight her on it."

"And Jace? And Isabelle? What about one of them running the Institute?" He leaned against the railing.

"You know Isabelle has been working to help create better communication between the shadow hunter's and downworlder's. And Jace, as much as Jace enjoys being a Shadowhunter, he'd much rather enjoy the more patrolling side of it. You, if you do decide to be immortal, having you run the institute would be a milestone, an immortal Lightwood to carry on the family name, and your children, I've always wanted our family to be known for doing something good, and the fact that you have married Magnus, a very respected warlock, you have a daughter wanting to carrying the Shadowhunter tradition and another child on the way, that's what is making me happy and that is why I have chosen to take the seat on the council. I want to make sure my grandchildren will have the best life possible."

"Wow..that's…are you sure that's what you want?" Alec asked. "What if I screw up…what if-"

"You're not going to screw up Alec. You will do what's right. You always have," he told him.

Alec nodded a little. "So life back at the institute again…more than enough room for more than five kids."

Robert laughed and pulled him into a hug. Alec stood frozen surprised before he hugged his father back.

* * *

"You alright? You've been very quiet," Magnus said getting into bed.

"I'm going to be named the head of the institute here…" he answered. "In New York."

"I thought the council chose the new heads," Magnus replied.

"They do…my father talked to them…he named me as an option and they agreed…despite everything, they agreed to let me be the head of the New York Insitute. Not…not Jace, not Isabelle…not some random guy from some random place…me."

"Alec that's wonderful," Magnus smiled.

"I…I guess it is…I don't know…It hasn't fully sunk in yet…" Alec replied. "But this means we will be moving into the institute."

"Course…but I will be keep the apartment for work purposes. Seeing as most of my clients won't be able to step into the institute," Magnus told him.

Alec nodded. "Of course…and for when we want to get away right? Just the two of us?"

"Our little home away from home," Magnus said laying down next to him and giving him a kiss.

Alec reached up and turned out the lights and put his arm around him. "I have a good feeling about all this…"

"I'm glad sweet pea," Magnus told him.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Soooo it's been awhile huh lol? I'm reposting chapter 7 because I don't like the way I ended it and want to fix it :)

Chapter 7:

"Afternoon sleeping beauty," Alec smiled as Magnus walked into the kitchen. "Glad to see you join the living."

"Ha ha," Magnus deadpanned and accepted the cup of tea Alec handed him and walked over to the couch managing to sit with some grace.

Three months along and he was already starting to show. It wasn't by much, but it was more than when he'd been carrying Nia. He grimaced feeling a little wave of nausea creep over him and swallowed another mouth full of tea.

"How you feeling?" Alec asked sitting down next to him.

He laid his arm across the back of the couch and Magnus stretched out with his head lying on Alec's shoulder, his ankles propped up on the couch's arm rests. This one was a dark blue love seat with a matching one to it's left. It was a lot comfier than the sectional and much more nice to cuddle on.

"I'll be fine once I drink my tea," he answered and took another sip.

Catarina had given it to him when he confessed to feeling like crap nearly every day. It was supposed to help with the nausea and give him an appetite. It helped a little, made him feel more alive at least.

Alec kissed his forehead and massaged the back of his neck.

"Jace and Simon took Nia out for the day. She wanted to go and buy something for the baby," Alec told him.

Magnus smiled. "She's sweet just like her papa."

"I honestly thought she was gonna get upset about this," Alec admitted. "New baby...and all."

"She know's she's always going to be your little princess," Magnus assured him. "And she has stated on numerous occasion's she'd like a sibling."

"True," Alec nodded. "With Max gone...she'll have another playmate, once the baby's old enough."

Magnus drank some more tea and set the cup down once it was empty. "Come with me to run a few errands? I need more wolfsbane and mandrake root, few little odd's and ends."

"Love too," Alec smiled.

Magnus got up and took a shower before drying his hair and tying it back in a bun with a pair of chopsticks. He chose a pair of black jeans that hugged his legs but weren't skin tight and one of Alec's sweaters. It was deep burgundy. A present from Isabelle that Alec wore from time to time and that Magnus liked to wear when he had the inkling. He chose flat's instead of heels. He didn't feel like getting dizzy and a black scarf to pull it all together.

Alec was just pulling on his shoes when Magnus stepped out. Black skinny jeans with a grey t-shirt that hugged his biceps and a leather jacket. So simple yet so sinful.

"Like what you see?" Alec teased catching his gaze.

"Always," Magnus answered.

He walked over and Alec caught him by the waist and they kissed. Magnus practically melted into it and let out a pleased hum as Alec's finger's skimmed along the hem of his shirt. It felt like that they were just dating again. Intense with just a hint of underlying softness to it.

"We should get going, market'll be packed by the time we get there," Alec pulled back slightly and brushed some of his hair back.

"I hate how right you are," Magnus sighed and grabbed his keys as they walked out.

Alec called Jace to let them know where they were going. He held Magnus's hand, intertwining their fingers.

* * *

"Let's bring Nia next time," Magnus said as they walked through the market.

Demon's and werewolves, and fae all mingled together. Alec kept his grip on Magnus's hand firm but gentle. He never got used to coming here. Seeing all the downworlder's and even, unaware, mundane walking around.

"Here?" Alec asked looking at him. That didn't sit well with him.

"Why not? She'd love it," Magnus replied. "Just because she has nephilim blood doesn't mean she can't enjoy this side of the world."

"I never said that," Alec assured him. "I just...do you think she's old enough?"

"You seem to think she's old enough to learn shadowhunting technique's," Magnus pointed out. "She'd be fine with us. The whole point of the market is so that we can all co-exist together peacefully."

He had a point. The first time Alec had come with him, he got looks but no trouble. Magnus's thumb stroking the top of his hand brought him out of his thoughts.

"Next weekend then? Family outing?" Alec offered a small smile.

Magnus squeezed his hand and they continued on. Alec stayed relatively quiet, letting Magnus do all the talking while he got what he needed. Alec picked up a few things as well. He liked the tea's a few of the vendor's sold. Plus the one Catarina had given Magnus could only be bought here and they were running low.

Alec smiled amused listening to Magnus mutter under his breath about his stupid cravings while he ate a cone with three scoops of vanilla ice cream, complete with rainbow sprinkles on their way home.

"Next time stop me when I see anything remotely sugary," Magnus said. "Because I will just like it up..."

He laid down on the couch with his head in Alec's lap and laced his fingers over the swell of his abdomen.

"Boy or girl?" He asked.

"Girl," Alec answered.

"Another? Not a little boy?" Magnus asked.

"I like having a daughter," Alec answered. "What about you?"

"I wouldn't mind another girl," Magnus replied. "Or a boy..."

"What if they're nephilim?" Alec asked.

"I'll still love them Alec, you know that," Magnus answered. "Besides, I thought you wanted five kids. This is only baby number two."

Alec leaned down and kissed him. "I thought I was getting snipped after four."

"Maybe I changed my mind," Magnus mused.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Soooo it's been awhile huh lol? I'm reposting chapter 7 because I don't like the way I ended it and want to fix it :)

I did update Chapater 7, so you might want to go back and reread it to be on the safe side.

Chapter 8:

"What's with the face?" Magnus asked, setting his keys in the bowl by the door as he walked into the apartment. "Did Jace bail on helping with the packing?"

"No, he's helping Nia get her toys and books all packed up," Alec answered. "Just, looking at these pictures she drew in class today. Notice anything?"

Magnus sat down next to him and took the picture. "She drew you in a pink shirt," he answered. "If you're already starting to critic her art, she's on five sweet pea. She's not going to be a Picasso just yet."

"It's not that," Alec said. "They had to draw a picture of their family, and she drew you, me, herself and her little brothers." He pointed out.

"Little brothers?" Magnus asked raising an eyebrow. "You sure you didn't mishear? Or maybe mistake one for Chairman Meow?"

"I asked her about it, and she said they were her little brothers," Alec answered. "As in, maybe you're having twins...or something..."

"It's probably just her imagination," Magnus said.

"What if it's true though," Alec replied. "It's not uncommon for kids to know things like that right? And, well, we are her parents, just because she doesn't have any warlock attributes doesn't mean she couldn't right?"

"I have an appointment with Catarina tomorrow, why don't I bring Nia and she can talk to her about what's going on," Magnus offered. "Be nice if you came too. Get to find out the gender."

"I thought we agreed to keep it a surprise," Alec said.

"You agreed, I would like to know," Magnus replied. "I'll need something to do to fill my time while I'm not working, and making up the baby's room will be one of them."

"As long as you promise not to paint anything," Alec told him. "Those fumes aren't good for either of you."

"No painting, promise," Magnus said.

"Alright, we got mostly everything packed," Jace said carrying out a few boxes. "You want me to drop these off on my way home?"

"I can take them with me tomorrow," Alec answered. "Thanks for helping her."

"Well, actually, I was hoping I could use it as a chance to talk to you guys about something," Jace replied. "Simon and I are going to Idris for a few weeks, and were wondering if we could take Nia with us. He's just nervous about this whole parenting thing and I just want to show him that it's not as hard as he's making it seem."

"Simon's nervous about being a parent?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah," Jace answered.

"We will talk it over," Alec nodded. "Let you know."

"Great," Jace smiled. "She's having a tea party in her room with Mr. Bunny. Just, call when you have your answer."

"It's cute that he can use Simon as his cover for being a nervous parent," Magnus said once Jace had left. "Were you ever nervous?"

"Nervous? No," Alec replied. "I was terrified. And you know, worried that someone was going to kill you and Nia. But not nervous."

"Yes well, luckily all that fear of being murdered is gone," Magnus replied. "Valentine is dead, Nia is perfect, we're happying, having another baby. Everything's just great."

"Yeah..." Alec nodded a little.

"Alec, you're thinking to much," Magnus said.

Alec sighed. "I'm sorry...Just can't shake that feeling something's going to happen."

"Nothing is going to happen," Magnus assured him.

Alec nodded. "You're right. I need to stop thinking about what happened and focus on what's happening."

"That's the man I love," Magnus smiled and gave him a kiss. "Why don't you go check on Nia, and I will get dinner started."

Alec smiled and kissed back. "I love you too."

* * *

"Papa! Guess what!" Nia grinned as Alec picked up when she ran towards him. "Judging by the look on Daddy's face, I'd say you won the lottery."

She giggled. "No."

"Believe me, it's not the lottery," Magnus said sitting down.

Alec set Nia on the counter and got her a snack. "Did you two buy another cat?"

"No. Chairman would get jealous," Nia answered.

"I'll give you two answers," Magnus said, holding up two fingers.

Alec paused. "You're kidding."

"Catarina triple checked," Magnus replied. "It's twins..."

"I'm gonna have baby brothers," Nia grinned.

"Now, we don't know that," Magnus said. "Aunt Cat wasn't able to clearly tell."

Nia pouted. "But I want baby brother's..."

Alec relaxed a little. "Well, you might get baby sister's," he told her. "But we'll be happy either way right?"

"Yes..." she still pouted.

He chuckled a little and set her on the ground with her snack. "Why don't you go play okay?"

"Can I watch a movie?" she asked.

"Course you can princess, we'll join you in a little bit," Alec answered.

He walked over to Magnus and put his arms around him. "Twins, not so bad right?"

"No, but, her picture was half right," Magnus answered.

"So what? Our daughter is psychic?" Alec asked.

"I don't know...maybe," Magnus answered. "All we know is she drew a picture, that included little brother's. Could mean she predicted twins, could mean we had another baby after this one and they were both boys?"

"Who knows, twins could be a boy and a girl," Alec added. "We will cross the psychic bridge when we get there."

Magnus nodded and leaned back against him. "Hopefully, not for a long long time."


End file.
